


Belly

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Shorter is impatient. Eiji is too cute to resist.





	Belly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: <https://twitter.com/dogusaremanvo2/status/1060146266716307456>

“Eh? Eh?!” Eiji wiggles as hands rub over his belly, exploring. 

“Wow…” Shorter says by Eiji’s ear. “Your stomach is so soft and squishy.” His hands roam a little higher close to Eiji’s nipples.

“That’s not my stomach!” Eiji squirms, a soft little moan escaping his lips. He immediately clamps a hand over his mouth to hide it.

“I didn’t even touch them.” Shorter grins. “How about…”

Eiji gasps as Shorter’s right hand dips beneath his waistband and underwear. Fingers quickly wrapping around his dick. He throws his head back at the sensation. His voice getting louder even as he tries to cover it.

Shorter licks the side of Eiji’s neck as he pumps Eiji’s cock to full hardness. His thumb circling the head until it leaks precum.

“Nhn,” Eiji shakes his head from side to side.

Shorter licks his free index finger wet and reaches down again, further down, pushing the wet finger inside Eiji.

“Not there! Ahhhh...” Eiji legs kick and he gasps in a strangled cry that Shorter muffles with a deep kiss.

Eiji cries into the kiss as he cums, Shorter’s finger reaching deep inside and pushing against his walls.

Shorter kisses the corner of Eiji’s mouth as Eiji’s chest rises and falls in long breaths, his head rests on the crook of Shorter’s neck.

The apartment door opens.

Eiji’s half-lidded eyes turn towards the door. “Ash…”

Ash stands frozen for a second, watching, taking in the scene before him. He slams the door and moves quickly towards the pair, eyes hard. Shorter pulls his hand out of Eiji’s pants and offers an innocent grin. “Sorry, we started without you.”

Eiji blinks in a haze, hand reaching upwards towards Ash. “He put his fingers inside me. I thought you were going to do it this time.”

Ash’s eye twitches. Hoisting Eiji from the floor and carrying him over his shoulder like a potato sack. Without another word he starts heading towards the bedroom. Shorter stands up quickly, slipping on the edge of the carpet. “Hey! Wait for me!” Ash stops suddenly and Shorter almost crashes into him. Eiji wigless as Ash turns around to face Shorter. “My turn,” he deadpans and closes the bedroom door in Shorter’s face.

Shorter stares at it for a minute. Hearing Eiji’s moans get louder and louder. He pounds at the door. “No fair! Let me in!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my writing blog ^o^ [myka-writes.tumblr.com](http://myka-writes.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mykafl).  
> 


End file.
